Jualan Koran
by farika
Summary: Anak-anak dari Pandora Gakuen disuruh nyari dana untuk teater dengan cara jualan koran! Gimana kehebohan mereka?/"Adik dari sekolah mana?"/"Mau beli gak loe!"/"Kok maksa, sih!"/RnR please? :D


**.**

**JUALAN KORAN**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**-sensei

Rated: **K+**

Genre: **Humor, Parody**

**Warning**(s): **OOC**, aneh, gaje, **TYPO**, humor maksa, garing, **dll**.

Summary: **Anak-anak dari Pandora Gakuen disuruh nyari dana untuk teater dengan cara jualan koran! Gimana kehebohan mereka?/"Adik dari sekolah mana?"/"Mau beli gak loe!"/"Kok maksa, sih?"**

**This fanfic is based on true story**

**Don't like, go back!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu yang super panas di Pandora Gakuen, sekolah paling elit di Kota Sabrie.

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak!" sapa Sang Guru, Liam.

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_!" balas anak-anak kompak.

"Bagus! Walaupun hari ini sangat panas sekali sampai-sampai bapak harus mengganti kacamata bapak dengan kacamata hitam, semangat kita harus semangat pagi! Selamat siang, Anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi!"

"Bagus! Walaupun hari ini—"

"Kapan mulainya, _Sensei_?" tanya Pak Presdir di kelas itu a.k.a Ketua Kelas a.k.a Oz Vessalius.

"Oh, baiklah. Ternyata kalian sudah tidak sabar. Itu bagus! Semangat kalian tidak turun seperti semangat—"

"KAPAN MULAINYA, _SENSEEEIII_?" teriak satu sekolah, eh—satu kelas.

"Baik, baik. Sabar, Anak-anak! Sabar! Orang sabar mukanya le—"

"BURUAAAAANN!" teriak satu kelas lagi.

"Iya, iya!" kata Liam sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan taplak meja terdekat karena disembur oleh satu kelas yang kebanyakan anak-anaknya _over_ sportif (?).

"Baiklah…" Liam mulai kembali membuka suara setelah 1 menit 45 detik dengan kecepatan 1 meter-per sekon mengelap wajahnya dengan taplak meja terdekat, "Untuk pelajaran seni budaya kali ini, kita akan mengambil nilai dari teater."

"Teater?" tanya salah seorang anak, Alice Baskerville.

"Ya. Untuk menampilkan sebuah teater, kalian membutuhkan dana."

"Dana? Buat apa?" tanya salah seorang anak lainnya, Xerxes Break.

"Buat meni-pedi muka elo!" jawab Liam. Sudah kebiasaan bagi Liam -Sang Guru- dan Break -murid- untuk bertengkar setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Muka gue mah gak usah di-meni-pedi lagi! Gue kan udah cakep!"

**BLUSSSH!**

Tiba-tiba wajah Sharon Rainsworth yang duduk di sudut kanan belakang sisi kanan kelas langsung merona.

"Halah! Cakep dilihat dari mana coba? Dari lubang kubur?"

"Hidih! Masih mending dari lubang kubur! Loe dilihat dari sisi depan, kiri, kanan, belakang, sampai Menara Eiffel-pun gak ada cakep-cakepnya!"

"Sudah, sudah! Sebagai sesama orang jelek, udah diem aja!" sahut Oz tiba-tiba, mencoba melerai mereka.

"Halah! Emang loe cakep?" sahut Break.

"Hoho, iya dong!"

**PRANG!**

Tiba-tiba kaca rias mini milik Lottie yang selalu ia gunakan langsung pecah. Lottie dan warga sekitarnya sontak terkejut.

"Haha. Cakep dari mananya? Kaca Lottie aja langsung pecah saat loe bilang kalo loe itu cakep! Hahaha…," ujar Break sambil menertawai Oz.

"Sudahlah, hentikan! Kapan nih jadinya kita mulai belajar?" sahut Gilbert Nightray.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik awal. Dana ini dibutuhkan untuk keperluan teater, seperti _speaker_, lampu-lampu penerang, dekorasi dan perlengkapannya, _ticketing_, kostum dan tata rias, serta musiknya. Dana ini harus kalian dapatkan dengan usaha kalian sendiri, dan juga kalian tidak diperbolehkan mengemis," jelas Liam.

Semuanya hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Bagaimana caranya kami mengumpulkan dana sebanyak itu?" tanya Reo, sebagai makhluk paling waras di kelas itu.

"Buka salon?" sahut Break.

"Ah, kalo buka salon entar yang datang Sharon mulu!" sahut Oz.

**BLUSSSH!**

Wajah Sharon kembali memerah.

"Hmm, ide yang lain?" tanya Reo.

"Kios daging!" seru Alice.

"Kalo itu mah enaknya di elu!" sahut Oz lagi.

"Jadi apa, dong?" tanya Alice kesal.

Liam berdehem. "Ehem! Anak-anak! Kalian bisa mengumpulkan dana dengan cara..."

"Dengan cara?" Anak-anak pada tidak sabaran.

"…**jualan koran**."

* * *

><p><strong>JENG! JENG! JEEENG!<strong>

"Jualan koran, ya? Jualan koran… Jualan koran… Ini neraka! Dandanan gue bisa kacau-balau kalo jualan koran!" teriak Lottie dengan gajenya pada saat jam istirahat telah tiba.

"Tapi gue rasa, ide itu gak buruk juga," sahut Sharon.

"Itu mah karena loe bisa deket-deketan dengan Break, kan? Arrgggh! Habis kejatuhan apa gue semalem?"

"Tapi mau gimana lagi. Ini sudah keputusan final," kata Echo dengan wajah datar.

"Pada gila ya, loe semua! Mana cowok-cowok pada semangat lagi!" ketus Lottie.

"_Eh, eh, besok kita jualan di mana?"_

"_Di lampu merah di sono aja!"_

"_Gila! Itu mah tempat para banci!"_

"Haaah." Lottie hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Teman-teman!" seru Oz sambil naik ke atas meja. Sontak seluruh perhatian kini mengarah padanya. "Besok kita jualan koran di persimpangan jalan sana, ya!" kata Oz semangat.

"WOOOKEEEH!" seru anak-anak cowok satu kelas, kecuali Reo yang berstatus makhluk paling waras di kelas itu.

"Kita janjian jam berapa, Oz?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kita janjian jam 6 pagi! Semangat teman-teman! Semangat!" seru Oz lagi.

"SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT PAGI!" balas warga kelas saking gilanya.

"PAGIII!"

"Gue udah stresss!" ucap Lottie sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat pasrah.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya dengan semangat, Oz dkk berkumpul di persimpangan jalan. Koran-koran tergeletak dengan rapinya di kedua tangan mereka dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah polos mereka. Oh, ya, sedikit informasi saja, anak-anak Pandora Gakuen ini bersekolah pada siang hari. Maka dari itu, mereka menyebar dan menjajakan koran-koran mereka di pagi hari.<p>

"Koran! Koran! Koran murah! Koran murah!" teriak Oz.

"Ayo dibeli, dibeli! Dijamin murah! Dijamin halal!" teriak Gilbert. Ini mau jualan koran atau jualan makanan, sih?

"Woi! Beli, _Bro_!" teriak Alice dengan gajenya.

"Tolong beli korannya," ujar Echo datar.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil datang ke arah mereka. Mata mereka langsung berbinar-binar melihat mobil itu, seperti pertama kali ngelihat aja. *disabit*

"Beli korannya, Pak!" seru Break dengan penuh senyum sehabis menggunakan pasta gigi anti karat yang membuat Sharon dan _author_ klepek-klepek dibuatnya.

"Adik dari sekolah mana?" tanya bapak-bapak itu.

"Pandora Gakuen, Pak," jawab Break.

"_What_? Itu 'kan sekolah elit! Kok kalian pada jualan koran?"

"Biasa aja kali, Pak. Nggak usah lebay gitu, deh! Jadi, kami jualan koran untuk mengumpulkan dana."

"Dana? Dana untuk apa?"

"Dana untuk teater, Pak."

"Teater? Teater di mana?"

"Di sekolah kami, dong, Pak! Masa di kuburan, Pak?"

"Ooh, sekolah kalian. Memangnya teater itu untuk apa? Apakah ada acara khusus?"

"Tidak. Teater itu untuk mendapatkan nilai."

"Ooh. Lalu, nilai itu untuk apa?"

Akhirnya, muncullah perempatan di wajah Break. "Mau beli gak loe?" tanya Break balik dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kagak!" jawab bapak-bapak itu dengan polosnya.

"KALAU KAGAK BELI YA UDAH SONO! PERGI LOE! BANYAK NANYA NGABISIN WAKTU GUE AJA! SANA PERGI! HUSH! HUSH!" usir Break dengan tidak elegannya.

"Iya, iya. Maaf."

"Tiada maaf bagimu!"

"Halah! Saya pergi dulu, ya! Selamat berjuang!" ujar bapak-bapak itu sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"GUE KAN UDAH BILANG, PERGI SONO!" seru Break sambil teriak-teriak gaje dan emosi tingkat di luar batas kepada bapak-bapak yang gak-jelas -banget- itu.

"Yang sabar, tabah, dan tawakal, ya, Break," hibur Oz sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Break.

"Gila, ya tuh bapak-bapak! Buset, dah!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo semangat menjual koran lagi!" kata Oz sambil menunjukkan aura semangatnya. "Ayo, teman-teman! Ini masih pagi! Semangat! Tunjukkan semangat pagi kalian!" seru Oz yang kini sudah berdiri di atas tong sampah yang terbalik sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Semangat! Yo, semangat!" ujar yang lain dengan gilanya.

"Bagus! Semangat pagi, teman-teman!"

"SEMANGAT PAGI!" seru semuanya. Sepertinya 2 kata itu telah menjadi slogan permanen bagi mereka.

Oz turun dari tong sampah itu dan kembali menjajakan korannya.

Tak lama kemudian, tukang daging lewat di depan mereka.

"Dagingnya, Dik?" tanya tukang daging itu.

"Maaf, kami tidak—" belum selesai Oz menjawab, sudah terdengar teriakan yang menggebu-gebu dan derap seribu langkah kaki dari arah belakang mereka.

"Gue mau beli! Gue mau beli! Gue mau! Gueee!" seru Alice sambil berlompat-lompat riang (?). "Pak, beli 10!" ujar Alice sesampainya ia di dekat tukang daging itu.

"Ini, Dik," ujar tukang daging itu sambil memberikan 10 daging kepada Alice.

"Terima kasih. Ini uangnya," kata Alice sambil memberikan uang kepada tukang daging itu.

"Iya, sama-sama," balas tukang daging itu kemudian dia pergi menuju tempat jualan selanjutnya.

Oz memandang Alice dengan penuh menahan amarah. "Alice," panggilnya.

"Ya? Nyam, nyam."

"Loe tahu gak, kita lagi ngapain?"

"Hmm, jualan koran? Nyam, nyam…"

"Terus, loe tahu gak hasil dari jualan koran-koran ini?"

"Hmm, **dapat uang**? Nyam…"

"Iya, **dapat uang**! Tapi kok loe malah **ngeluarin uang**?"

"Soalnya ada rejeki datang. Kalo rejeki datang, jangan ditolak!"

"Emangnya itu rejeki?"

"He'eh!"

"Itu namanya pengeluaran, Alice!" teriak Oz di telinga Alice.

"Loe kenapa, sih teriak-teriak di deket kuping gue? Loe pikir kuping gue toak apa? Gue kan masih bisa denger loe bicara!"

"Iya, iya! Pokoknya, kerja dulu baru makan!"

"Iya, bos! Iya! Gue ngerti, deh!"

"Bagus, bagus! Ayo semangat pagi!"

"PAGI!"

"Sekali lagi, teman-teman?"

"SEMANGAT PAGIII!" seru semuanya, kecuali Alice, yang walaupun sudah diperingatkan, tetap saja makan dengan santainya.

"KRAUK! KRAUK! Nyam…"

Semuanya kembali menjajakan koran-koran mereka.

"Koran! Koran! Koran murah! Orang pintar, beli koran!" seru Oz.

"Koran, koran! Beli 10, kami kasih diskon 0%!" seru Gilbert.

"Koran, koran! Koran edisi terbatas! Kora—KYAAA!" teriak Sharon, yang nyaris terpeleset. Tapi…

**HUP!**

Dengan gerak seribu langkah, Break segera menangkap Sharon yang membuat _author_ iri setengah hidup (?).

Mata Sharon yang tertutup karena ketakutan, akhirnya terbuka. Matanya menatap ke arah orang yang telah menolongnya, Break. Break dengan wajah seriusnya menatap Sharon dalam-dalam. Rengkulannya pada pinggang Sharon enggan dia lepaskan. Koran-koran yang akan mereka jajakan jatuh dengan lemasnya ke jalanan. Angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan sayap _Superman_ Break yang asalnya entah dari mana. Mereka masih terus menatap…

"Udahan, ah, sinetronnya! Panas nih!" kata Gilbert sambil ngipas-ngipas dengan koran.

"UHUK! UHUK! EHEM!" Sisanya kena TBC dadakan.

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Sharon pun memerah hingga akhirnya Break melepaskan rengkulannya.

Kemudian, kening Break mengkerut ketika dia melihat teman-temannya itu. "Loe pada ngapain?"

Gilbert masih ngipas-ngipas diri dengan koran.

Oz meluk tiang listrik dengan jijaynya.

Alice nyium-nyium dagingnya dengan gemas.

Echo diam di tempat gak berkutik.

Lottie gemeteran ngeliat kaca mini miliknya.

Reo ngelap-ngelap kacamata dengan kecepatan luar binasa. Mungkin dia akan segera melepaskan gelar "makhluk paling waras di kelas".

Elliot nebas-nebas gaje batang pohon dengan pedang yang selalu dia bawa.

Vincent tiduran sambil guling-guling di jalanan.

Sharon masih ber-_blushing_-ria hingga nyaris mau pingsan.

Break pun bergumam dengan pasrah, "Udah nasib gue ketemu orang-orang abnormal seperti ini."

"A-Ano…" Reo mulai angkat bicara sambil mengenakan kacamatanya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi jualan korannya. Semangat pagi teman-teman!"

"SEMANGAT PAGIII!"

Tapi, Elliot masih nebas-nebas batang pohon.

**JPRET!**

"Woi, siapa yang foto gue, hah?" seru Elliot murka.

Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gak pada ngaku loe pada?"

Yang lain hanya saling pandang.

"Siapa yang nge-_fans_ sama gue?"

"Haha! Hidih! Geer amat loe!" sahut Vincent tiba-tiba.

"Cih!"

"Hahaha… Ha-ha…," tawa Vincent kenceng sampai dia sadar kalau yang tertawa hanya dia.

"Garing, Cin!" seru seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Rufus Barma?" gumam Vincent gak percaya. Mulutnya mangap gak tertahankan.

"Siapa, sih? Gak kenal!" sahut Alice santai.

"Temen elo, ya, Gil?" tanya Oz.

"Kagak! Gue aja gak kenal!" bantah Gilbert dengan lebay di atas standar.

"Warna rambutnya mirip ayam Echo di rumah," kata Echo datar.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah jelmaan dari uhuk-ayam-uhuk Echo?" tanya Sharon.

"Atau bisa jadi dia adalah seorang aktor?" tanya Break sambil menggosok-gosokkan dagunya.

"Aktor? Kok gue gak pernah liat ya?" kata Elliot.

"Ya, iya. Maksud gue, aktor di zaman batu gitu," ujar Break.

"Beh, kalo dari zaman batu mah artinya dia udah 'kembali ke sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa'!" kata Elliot.

"Tidak! Aku yakin dia adalah jelmaan ayam Echo!" kata Reo mantap. Baiklah, akhirnya Reo melepaskan gelar "makhluk paling waras di kelas".

"Kan, bener!" seru Sharon bangga.

"Wo-Woi! Rufus-senpai bukan temen Gil, jelmaan ayam, atau aktor dari zaman batu!" seru Vincent tiba-tiba.

"Jadi apa dong?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Di-Dia—"

"Udah dulu, ya, Vin! Inget! Entar malem masih di lampu merah sono!" ujar Rufus Barma sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Vincent kemudian berlalu.

"I-Iya! Tentu saja!" seru Vincent sambil membalas lambaian tangan Rufus.

"…"

"Apaan, nih? OMG! Lampu merah?" teriak Lottie gaje.

"Bukannya lampu merah di sono tempatnya para ban—," kata Elliot.

"Oke-oke!" kata Vincent, memutuskan perkataan Elliot. "Gue mengaku. Kalo pagi sampe siang nama gue Vincent!" lanjutnya.

"Nah, kalo sore sampe malem, apa dong?" tanya Oz.

Vincent menarik nafas dalem-dalam, tunggu 1 jam, lalu dia hembuskan. "**Vinny**."

"HIDIH! Jijay banget dah!" seru Elliot langsung sambil meludah-ludah gaje.

"Wew…" Reo tak mampu berkata-kata.

**PRANG!** Kaca mini milik Lottie pecah lagi.

Alice melihat Vincent dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sharon jatuh ke pelukan Break.

Break menangkap Sharon bagaikan pahlawan kepagian.

Tubuh Gil membeku.

Oz berusaha mengencerkan (?) tubuh Gil yang beku.

"Aku tahu kalian syok, tapi—" Air mata Vince mulai berjatuhan. "Inilah hidup. _Life is hurt_!" katanya melankolis sambil melihat ke arah langit yang ada burung ingin pup tapi gak jadi.

"Bapak gue belum gajian. Kalo jajan gue ngutang. Sekolah beasiswa. Huhu," katanya lagi.

Semuanya menangis terharu kecuali Gil yang masih membeku di tempat.

"Wo-Woi! Kok menyinetron, sih? Udahan ah!" seru Elliot sambil mencoba menahan tangis.

"_Life is hurt_, _friends_!"

"HUWAAA!"

"Huhu, Gil, loe jangan makin beku dong! Kan gue susah ngencerinnya," kata Oz sambil ngelap-ngelap air matanya.

"_Life is_—"

"Udah, udah! Ayo lanjut jualan koran! Dari tadi gak kelar-kelar nih!" seru Elliot, kemudian segara kembali menjajakan korannya.

"Iya, ya! Yo! Semangat pagi, teman-teman!" teriak Break menggantikan Oz. Soalnya Oz masih ngencerin tubuh Gil yang beku.

"SEMANGAT PAGI!"

Akhirnya mereka kembali menjajakan koran.

"Koran! Koran!" seru Reo.

"Dijual koran! Dijual koran! Dijual! Koran dijual! Koran dijual!" seru Elliot.

"Koran! Koran! Koran edisi terbatas! Hanya terbit hari ini!" seru Sharon.

**BRUUUM! BRUUUM! CKIIIT!**

Sebuah motor datang menghampiri mereka. Lebih tepatnya, menghampiri Sharon.

Pengendara motor tersebut mengenakan _helm_ hitam, jas, hitam, kaos hitam, jelana hitam, kaos kaki hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Tapi sayang, motornya berwarna _pink_!

"Siapa sih? Ngesok banget deh!" ujar Lottie, sementara Echo menatap datar motor _pink_ itu tanpa bosan.

Si Pengendara itu membuka _helm_-nya. Menyibakkan rambutnya dengan erotis. Dan ternyata, ternyata dia—**cowok**.

Oke, gak lucu.

Si Pengendara motor itu menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Sharon, yang membuat Sharon sendiri menjadi salting. Break segera waspada.

"Hai, Neng! Cantik banget, deh! Mau gak jadi pacar abang?" tanya pengendara motor itu dengan sedikit menggoda hingga membuat _author_ mual.

Sharon terkejut dan tak mampu berkata-kata hingga—

**DUAAAGH!**

Dengan jurus seribu bayangan—eh, dengan jurus maut, Break menendang tubuh pengendara itu hingga jatuh terpental ke lantai bersama dengan motor _pink_-nya.

"Maaf, aja, ya! Dia udah ada yang punya!" kata Break tegas sambil menatap pengendara itu dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Oke, oke. Gue cuma bercanda. Santai, _Bro_!" ujar pengendara itu kemudian pergi dengan tancap gas menggunakan motor _pink_-nya.

"Baiklah, Sharon. Sharon?" Break membalikkan badannya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Sharon.

"Sharon?" panggilnya lagi.

"HUWAAA! SHARON PINGSAN! PINGSAN!" teriak Lottie sambil ngipas-ngipasin Sharon.

"Pingsan?" tanya Break.

"Nggak, tidur! Ya iyalah PINGSAN, _BAKA_!" ujar Lottie masih tetap ngipas-ngipasin Sharon.

"Yaaah, coba tidur…," kata Break dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Emangnya kenapa kalo tidur, hah?"

"Seperti cerita di _Snow White_ dan _Sleeping Beauty_, Sang Putri akan terbangun dengan sebuah… kecupan…," ujar Break dengan lebaynya.

"Kecupan?"

Seperti sebuah mukjizat, Sharon langsung sadar dari pingsannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia melihat ke arah Break dengan gerakan robot (perlahan-lahan namun pasti). Break pun membalas tatapan Sharon. Dan untuk sekian kalinya pada hari itu, mereka menyinetron lagi.

"Woi! Woi! Udahan ah! Ada mobil datang tuh!" seru Elliot tiba-tiba.

"Iiih! Loe merusak suasana, deh!" balas Lottie.

"Siapa yang mau tanya jual korannya ke mobil itu?" tanya Reo.

"Gue gak bisa, gue masih ngencerin Gil, nih!" seru Oz sesak nangis (?).

"Gue aja!" seru Alice bersemangat.

Alice menghampiri mobil itu ketika mobil itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Alice mengetuk jendela mobil itu.

Pengendara mobil itupun membuka kacanya. "Ada apa, Dik?" tanyanya.

"Beli koran, Pak!"

"Aduh, gimana ya? Maaf, Bapak gak bisa," kata pengendara itu gak enak hati.

"APA…?" Tiba-tiba aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Alice. "Beli gak loe! Beli gak! BELI!"

"Kok maksa, sih?"

"BELI GAK LOE?" tanya Alice, err—mungkin lebih pantas disebut perintah.

"Iya, iya! Nih!" kata pengendara itu sambil menyerahkan uang kepada Alice.

"BELI SEMUA!"

"SEMUA?"

Alice mengangguk mantap. Dan dengan secepat kilat, teman-teman Alice segera memberikan koran jajaan mereka kepada Alice. "Beli segini," ujarnya polos sambil memberikan setumpuk koran kepada pengendara itu.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Be…li… gak… loe?" Mata setan Alice muncul.

"Baik, baik! Saya beli semuanya!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Akhirnya pengendara itu pergi sambil membawa setumpuk koran di dalam mobilnya.

"Wah, Alice hebat!" seru Lottie.

"Itu cara yang cukup efisien," ucap Echo datar.

"Alice, terima kasih banyak!" seru Sharon sambil memeluk Alice erat-erat, yang membuat Break cemburu setengah nafas (?).

"Yah, untunglah tidak menguras tenaga," ujar Elliot sambil memijit-mijit pundaknya sendiri yang gak pegel.

"Waktu sisanya bisa dipakai buat baca buku!" ujar Reo kesenangan.

"Ntar malem pake baju apa ya?" tanya Vincent entah pada siapa.

"Woi! Bantuin gue ngencerin Gil, dong!" seru Oz dari belakang.

"MLDL*!"

"_What_?"

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang cukup menyengat tubuh. Tapi, siang hari ini Oz harus pergi ke sekolah.<p>

"Aduh, capek sekali!" keluhnya.

Dia berjalan melewati koridor Pandora Gakuen, dan sampailah dia pada ruang kelasnya.

"Wawawawawa!"

'_Kenapa ribut sekali?'_ batin Oz sambil melihat sebuah kerumunan di tengah ruangan.

"Hei, Oz! Lihat sini!" ajak Reo sambil menarik Oz masuk dalam kerumunan.

"Ada ap—Heeeh?" ujar Oz terkejut.

"Kita masuk koran!" kata Reo dengan penuh antusias.

"Apaan, nih? Masa cuma gue sendiri yang gayanya beda?" teriak Elliot gak terima.

"Mau gimana lagi coba? Salah loe sendiri kenapa nebas-nebas pohon. Kan pohonnya gak ada salah sama elo, Ell," sahut Break.

"Kyaaa! Apaan nih? Gue jelek banget di sini!" teriak Lottie histeris sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

**HYUUUNG!** Sharon hampir pingsan karena di dalam foto hampir tiada jarak antara ia dan Break.

"Cih! Gue keliatan kayak orang bego di sini," ujar Gilbert.

"Nggak, kok. Mau bego ataupun belong, loe tetep paling cakep, Gil!" puji Vincent dengan penuh antusias. Gilbert mundur beberapa langkah.

"Semuanya kelihatan bersemangat," ujar Echo datar.

"Kok gue gak ada ya?" tanya Oz kecewa.

"Siapa bilang? Ada kok," sahut Reo.

"Mana? Mana?"

"Nih." Reo menunjuk ke arah tiang listrik yang ada di koran itu. "Loe sempat meluk tiang listrik, kan, Oz?" tanya Reo _innocent_.

"…" Oz tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Beginilah pengalaman mereka dalam menjual koran, sebagai siswa-siswa dari sekolah elit di Kota Sabrie.

Pandora Gakuen.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***) MLDL = Masalah Loe, Derita Loe**

**Lama tak berjumpa, sodara-sodara! XD**

**Huaaa, akhirnya setelah sekian lama hijrah ke fandom tetangga, saya kembali ke kampung halaman dengan fict yang gaje-nya minta ampun! Muahahaha! XD *digiling***

**Oke, oke. Fict ini diambil dari kisah nyata dari kelas saya. :3 Kami memang akan menampilkan sebuah teater dengan catatan harus mengumpulkan uang dengan usaha sendiri. Sebenarnya sih, gak perlu sampai jualan koran. Yah, tapi karena kelas saya (mungkin) yang paling bersemangat, jadinya sampai jualan koran. Walaupun ada juga beberapa kelas yang ikutan kelas saya berjualan koran. (-_-)"**

**Hehe… Mungkin kalian berpikir saya ikutan jualan koran, ya? Huahaha, sayang sekali saya gak ikut tuh. ==" Soalnya saya gak dibolehin sama **_**mommy**_** saya, jadi gak ikut jualan koran. Yah, walaupun aslinya saya emang gak mau (baca: malas) jualan koran. ('_')v Saya cuma bantu jual-jual kue di sekolah. Hehe… Iya, kan, Angel-chan? *nah, lho?***

**Fict ini juga gak 100% kisah nyata, kok. Ada yang saya permak-permak (?), jadi nilai keaslian (?) kisah nyatanya kira-kira hanya 50%. Mungkin malah 25%.**

**Nah, cukup berbacot-ria-nya! XD**

**Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian berupa REVIEW sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini. **_**Arigatou**_**! \(^o^)/**


End file.
